


Curious

by betascribbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betascribbles/pseuds/betascribbles
Summary: Connor finds a device that allows him to get drunk and let's his curiosity get the better of him.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic about drunk Connor. I love the idea of drunk Connor.

The marketing towards androids truly was something special after the revolution. Companies jumping on the bandwagon, making products to make androids feel more involved in society and human traditions. The amount of money to be made by this new population of androids, and Connor wasn't an exception. He already purchased a software that allowed him to have a more human like sleep mode, he grew curious from listening to Hank sleep next to him every night. It was nice to not be in his own head for a few hours at night, and Hank seemed to enjoy it as well. He would always wake up being held tightly by the man next to him, it was so peaceful. 

   Hank was going out to visit an old colleague he hadn't seen in years today, he was reluctant to do it but Connor insisted it would be good for him. 

   “Hank, human connections are very important for human beings, you are social creatures after all.” Connor spoke analytically making Hank roll his eyes and sigh. 

   “Social creatures my ass, but alright if you stop pestering me I'll go. He offered to buy me a beer so I'll do it for the free drink.” Hank retorted, throwing clothes on that made him look somewhat presentable. Connor softly smiled at his success and helped the man get ready. “What are you planning to do today while I'm gone?” Hank asked, throwing on his coat. 

  “I hadn't really thought about it” his light spun yellow before turning red then back to blue. “Maybe I will go downtown, window shop as they call it.” He responds. Hank knew full well he will probably come home with another random software or item but it made him happy so Hank never complained about the bill. 

    “Well have yourself a blast, I probably won't be home till later tonight, Peters a real fucking talker.” Hank gave Connor a quick kiss before heading out the door. Connor happily waved goodbye before getting himself ready as well. He threw on one of Hanks oversized sweaters and a light pair of jeans whom he had gotten for himself, rolled up at the ankle and a tighter fit. Once he was happy with what he had on he made his way out for the day. 

   The sun was shining today and Connor loved the way it felt on his skin. A light warmth followed by a cool breeze. A perfect day to be out. He made his way to the city; he loved how many other androids he would see wandering about. He would still occasionally get angry stares and quick remarks from anti android passerbys but it didn't bother him much anymore. He just enjoyed the freedom of walking around and enjoyed seeing stores representing androids needs in them. 

   He spent some time staring into the window of a store selling clothing on mannequins made to resemble an android with a blue circle on the side of its head. It was sporting a loose t-shirt that had a small pattern all over it, it was tiny little classic robots like how science fiction would depict them many years agos. He thought it was cute and didn't hesitate to pick one up himself. He didn't have much self control when it came to things that made him feel an odd sense of joy. He was going to have to troubleshoot this problem and figure out how to control these urges better, but for now he was content. 

   After hours of walking around the large city he decided it was time to head home, it was almost 5 o'clock and Sumo was likely lonely. He began making his way out until something caught his attention. A store suiting a lot of technology had an ad that wrote “Want to experience drunkenness like your human friends? For $89.99 you can. See for more information inside.” Something about this really intrigued the android and he unconsciously made his way inside. He was quickly greeted by a human staff member. 

   “Hello! Can I help you with anything?” she spoke, Connor pointed towards the window with the add. 

   “I was curious about your add in the window” he spoke, the woman guides him over to the display that held the product. 

   “Of course! It's this product here. It's a sensor plate that holds a code that simulates drunkenness in androids. You just place your hand on that there” pointing to a dark tablet looking screen. “And accept the code transfer and it's will begin to access different sensors in your body. Each time you place your hand on it, it will impact you more and more. Similar if I were to keep doing shots” she chuckled. 

  “Is it unpleasant? My partner never used to look happy when he would drink.” He questioned, remembering watching Hank vomiting violently after way to many drinks. 

  “Well lucky for you, you won't have the same effects as a human would, no stomach so you do not have to worry about getting sick and this program is designed to only impact the codes in you that let you experience happiness, so you will be extra happy, trust me.” She reassured. Connor thought maybe it would be just worth a shot. He paid for the sensor and made his way awkwardly out of the store. Not sure what to make out of the purchase he just made. 

It was around 7:00 pm when he finally arrived back home and sat with Sumo waiting patiently for Hank to return home. He tried to keep himself preoccupied, he watched a show Hank liked, skimmed through a book and cuddled the large dog until he found himself to be bored. He glanced over to the bag that had his purchases in it. His curiosity beginning to get the better of him. He walked over to the device and thought to himself. 

  'Maybe I should see how it works before Hank comes home.’ he thought it would be able to see how it worked and then tell Hank about it when he returned. He took the device out of its box and turned it on. A led on it blinks three times until it stops a white light. Which the box states it means it's ready to use. He hovers his hand over it, a bit nervous but precedes. The code transfers to his system and he begins to get error codes. Mostly involving his vision and motor skills, but the difference is not very dramatic. Becoming inpatient he placed his hand on it again. Once again he feels little difference, so he does it a third time. 'Maybe it is broken’ he thought. 

  He turned his attention to the box and continued reading the words on it. ' _ it will take up to 5 minutes for the code to begin to impact’.  _ He read, his ability to read the box began to falter, as his vision became slightly blurred and unfocused. 

  “Oh shit…” he stammered. He should have read that before using the device three times. He tried to stand and the room felt like it moved around him. He didn't feel upset about this though, it made him laugh. He felt weird but he liked it. Energized but also sluggish. Like his brain wanted to go but body couldn't keep up. It was going to be an interesting night. 

 

* * *

  
  


  Hank pulled into the driveway after his long day, he enjoyed Peters company but he was a lot to keep up with. He sat in the car before gaining the energy to get up. He exited the car and was confused. He heard music… it sounded like it was coming from the house. It was loud and had a thick bass to it. He walked up to the door and confirmed it was definitely coming from the house. ‘What the fuck is Connor doing now?’ he wondered. 

  He opened the door and the deafening music blared aggressively, it was some kind of old techno Hank recognized. He looked around the room and Connor was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, perked up and smiling ear to ear. His cheeks were very blue. 

  “CONNOR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! TURN IT DOWN?!” Hank yelled, trying to get through the cloud of sound. Connor mentally turned the music down slightly and went to stand up but almost stumbled back onto the couch, he was laughing. Hank never saw him like this before, ‘what's gotten into him’. Connor stumbled over to the man and threw his hands onto his shoulders. Placing a messy kiss onto his lips. 

  “Good evenin’ Hank! I missed you” his voice was completely slurred. Confusing Hank even more. Connor kept trying to plant messy kisses on him before Hank pulled him back, Connor just smiled brightly. 

  “Are you..? Drunk? Fucking how?!” Hank questioned loudly, still having to fight over the music. Connor gestured over to the table where the device sat. Hank moved over to it and read the box. “Oh fucking hell, fucking androids.” He couldn't help but burst into a laugh. The android was gripping to his shoulder tightly smiling up at him. The android began trying to pull the clothes off the older man before Hank stopped him. 

  “Slow down there, Jesus Connor.” He couldn't keep a straight face, the android was just too ridiculous to watch like this. Connor pouted at the man before quickly getting over it when the song that was on changed to one he must have liked more. The volume quickly increased and the bot started trying to dance with the man. “CONNOR YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE THE WHOLE DAMN STREET!” He yelled, but Connor ignore him and just kept swaying his hips and pulling Hanks arms to dance with him. Hank humored him and put an hand on his hip letting the bot guide them. It was hard to hold back laughs at the giddy dancing android. Hank felt himself get caught in the moment, staring at Connors flushed face, his big smile and dilated eyes. He was a beautiful little disaster right now and Hank loved it. 

  The music changed again and Connor seemed to get even more excited, he turned to the coffee table and climbed on top of it. Hank swearing under his breath as the bot almost fell off before stabling himself. The bot tried to pull Hank up with him. 

  “NO WE WILL BREAK IT! GET DOWN YOU FUCKING LITTLE ANDROID!” He yelled and roared laughing as the android just kept trying to pull him up. The music was so loud Hank could feel the vibrations. He eventually gave in and joined him up on the coffee table. Connor wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him more messy kisses. Hank gave into the androids antics, Connors saliva was all over his mouth and neck as Connor began sucking viciously at his neck as well, leaving large red hickies on him. They stayed like this until Hank caught a light in the corner of his eye. Red and blue flashing lights. 

  “Oh for fuck sake-” Hank got down from the table and made Connor turn the music off. “Fucking got the goddamn police here, keep the music off and be good. Stay there!” He demanded to the other who was now sitting back on the couch with a devious smile on his face. 

  Hank opened the door just after he heard a knock, he opened the door to see an officer, one whom which he knew. 'Fucking here we go’ he thought. The officer laughed when he saw a very tired looking Hank open the door. 

 “Lieutenant, uhh.. we got a call from one of your neighbors, saying you were causing a disturbance, loud music they said. Having a party and didn't invite any of us Hank” The cop jokes. Hank is somewhat relieved it was someone he knew personally, but is still quite embarrassed. 

  “Yeah… something like that… err.” He looked back into the house to see the android still perked up on the couch looking inpatient. “Its uh… it's the damn robot... You know… Connor.” He adds, laughing under his breath. The cop looks puzzled, he'd only seen Connor being rather reserved. 

  “Connor eh? Too much to handle now that he doesn't have to listen to anyone?” The cop jokes until Hank felt two hands from behind him grab his waist. 

  “Oh for fuck sake Connor, I told you to stay on the couch.” Hank groaned. Connor poked his head from behind Hank to greet the officer. A big grin on his flushed face. 

  “Hello Officer Devlin! Sorry for th- music, it was my favorite songs.” His voice was very slurred and Hank sighed. The cop erupted into a laugh. Hank was never going to hear the end of this. 

  “Is he? Jesus not much an android can't do now huh.” He states before addressing the android directly. “How's it goin’ Connor? Just keep er’ down next time okay bud” he said playfully. Chuckling at the buoyant android whom was beside hank had his arms wrapped around his middle. Connor just nodded and smiled. Hank knew he would never hear the end of this at the station, especially because of the bright hickies he could tell where likely very visible on his neck. The officer gave his goodbyes and left the two, laughing his whole way to the car.

  ‘Now to do the impossible... getting him to go to bed’ Hank thought. This wasn't going to be an easy task. Hank closed the door and pulled the bot towards the bedroom. Connor must have assumed he had different intentions and began to become handsy. Hank groaned and just kept guiding him to there bed. He sat him down on the bed and tried to convince him to put on comfortable clothes. 

   “Come on Connor, work with me here. No! Put the damn shirt on!” He fought with the man to get his current shirt off and put him into the other but he kept wiggling around. 

  “I should stay naked Hank! why would I put it back on!” He slurred, he kept trying to get up and kiss the man. Only a tiny little push got him back onto his butt on the bed. 

  “No Connor, you are going to bed. You're way too far gone for that-” the android pouted at this response and took the shirt and threw it across the room. “Fuck sake! You little… Connor please listen to me and sit still.” He grabbed the shirt off the ground and continued to try and put the shirt on him. Eventually giving up when the shirt was thrown again, this time all the way into the hallway. 

  “Fine! No shirt, but put some sweats on or something” he tried just handing the pants to him this time to see if he would be less defiant. The android looked like he contemplated throwing them but decided to try to put them on. He managed to wiggle the pants he was wearing off but struggled to get his legs into the new ones. “If I help you are you going to have a fucking tantrum again or?” He snarked. Connor just shook his head and handed Hank the pants whom was able to slide the on him easily. He tried coaxing him to lay down but he refused. 

   “Alright Connor. I'm gonna bargain with you. If you go to bed right now we can do whatever you want tomorrow. How's that?” He pleaded, finally getting the android to sit more still. Connor got close to his face and squinted. 

  “Anything? You mean it? I'll hold you to that...” He interrogated, trying to sound tough but was just adorable. Hank nodded and agreed 'anything’. 

  “Now go into sleep mode right now or I swear I'll punch you out” he joked, the android responded by laying down onto the bed and seemed to quickly fall into his sleep mode to Hanks relief. Hank could now finally go to sleep himself. 

 

* * *

  
  


Connor woke the next morning to processing commands correcting the impacted data. Any type of movement felt like it would be a lot of effort so he just laid and stared at the ceiling as his softwares corrected themselves. It wasn't often be felt disoriented and crappy but he would describe this as such. He managed to conjure the effort to turn to his side and look to the man next to him. Whom was also awake, he must have been waiting to him to wake up. 

  Connor raised his hands to cover his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe the way he behaved. He felt Hank pull his hands away from his face and was met with a joking glare. 

  “Good morning my party animal.” Hank murmured, then placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “You where a real pain in the ass you know” he jests. 

   “Sorry, I can't believe I acted like that, I didn't expect to be so… energized.” He explained before Hank chimed in. 

   “I think the word you were looking for was annoying” he winked, getting the android to shove his face in his pillow in shame. “I still like ya though” he placed another kiss, this time on the bit of exposed cheek. “I think I made you a promise, to do whatever you want today if you listened.” Hank added. 

   “Oh yeah… can we just lay here for a few hours until I decide?” He asked. A groggy look in his eyes. 

   “Of course” Hank agreed, pulling him into his arms with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt was made!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
